Frostburn
by WoF Writer's Guild Official
Summary: After the incident with Winter outside of Possibility, Peril feels the need to make it up to him. Luckily, she has a few good ways of doing just that and more... Oneshot.


Nightime in the desert was cold. The ocean of golden sand, regularly boiling with heat, settled down into a brisk chill as the ferocious sun fled past the vibrant horizon and into a deep, black night.

A frigid wind blew through the city of Possibility. Most dragons all over found themselves pulling bedsheets up higher, wrapping blankets around them tighter, burying themselves deeper in their pillows.

Winter, an Icewing in the middle of the desert, was not most dragons.

Whereas most dragons were tucked tightly into bed, smothered with warm blankets, Winter laid on his back on top of his covers in his bed, letting the frigid wind blow through an open window and over his chest. His limbs were flailed every which way, slightly jutting off of the bed's edge and dangling in the air.

No sleeping position felt comfortable to him. He'd slept on either side, on his stomach, limbs curled in, limbs stretched out, nothing worked. He normally slept just fine, but tonight he was wide awake, long since having given up on sleep entirely.

Memories of earlier events that day kept turning in his head. His meeting with Peril outside of the city was… not the high point of his day. He could almost still feel those blackened burns creeping over his body, spreading across him like a killer virus… the memory of it made his scales crawl.

He ran his talons over his face, sighing in frustration and exhaustion. Turtle's magic rock was a literal lifesaver for him in that moment, almost instantly soothing his wounds as though they were never there. But they _were_ there, even if just briefly; the memory of that… _torture_, would forever plague his dreams.

A creak at the door. Winter withdrew his talons slightly, glancing down to see who was there, but his body and mind felt so weary he didn't bother getting into a more defensive position as he normally would have.

Which he regretted not doing as soon as he saw who was at the door.

"Winter?" Peril whispered, poking her head slightly in the room. When she spotted Winter glaring at her, she shied away slightly. "I-I should've knocked, shouldn't I? I-I messed this up already, c-can I try again?-"

"Why are you here." Winter growled at her. He clenched his talons menacingly, fighting the instinct to lunge at the murderer who threatened to kill his friends and almost killed him earlier that day.

She flinched slightly at his words. "I know you're angry, b-but I wanted to-"

"No, even better, _how_ are you here?" Winter asked. "If you're here, this building should've burned to the ground by now."

"O-Oh, Turtle helped with that." She stepped forward, revealing a bracelet attached to her wrist. "He made this so that it'd get rid of my firescales. I figured I'd need it for tonight."

"For… what?" Winter's silent fury slightly evaporated in place of confusion. Slightly.

"I, uhm…" Peril glanced downwards, uncharacteristically nervous. "I wanted to… apologize, for what happened."

"You think a simple 'I'm sorry' is going to cut it?" Winter snarled. He began to roll off of the bed, slowly approaching Peril. "You killed countless of my tribe members in the arena. You threatened to kill my friends. And you almost killed me."

"I know sorry isn't enough," Peril said, suddenly a bit more confident despite his outburst. She walked opposite of him, circling around closer to his bed. "And I didn't come here just to say sorry. I wanted to make it up to you."

Winter paused. "...How so?"

"Well, I…" she paused, her anxiousness coming back. "I hurt you, Winter. I figured it'd only be fair…"

She crept up onto his bed, rolling over onto her back. Her arms were raised high above her head, her legs stretched over the edge of the bed, her wings slightly splayed outwards. In the moonlight that streamed through the window, her piercing, alien blue eyes gleamed brilliantly, and her body was divided between being illuminated in the pale light, and being shrouded in sharp shadows. Her chest visibly rose and fell with her deep, nervous breaths.

"...it'd only be fair if you hurt me, too."

Winter stared at her, his eyes raking up and down her body. His own breaths suddenly seemed deafeningly loud to him. He felt a small shudder rush through his body. His mouth felt strangely full, so he swallowed some saliva. He felt anxious all of a sudden, not sure what to make of Peril's proposition.

"Icewing frostbreath is super painful, right? A blast of that to my stomach should make us even. I'm… sure I'll live," she panted.

Winter rubbed at his sleep-deprived eyes, drawing a slow sigh. "You've sounded oddly nervous ever since you got here."

"W-Well," Peril stammered, "I guess without my firescales, I just feel… _vulnerable_. More so than ever before in my life."

A long, tense silence fell between them as Winter felt the fatal chill of his frostbreath begin to rise in his throat. He honestly considered turning Peril into a block of ice right there. After all she had done, all the pain she had caused, wouldn't she deserve it? Even outside of the Icewing soldiers she had killed, she had killed dragons from _every_ tribe, from _every_ corner of the continent. A slow, cold death would be the least he could do.

He parted his jaws, took a deep, frosty breath, and…

Turned his head.

"No."

Peril looked up, surprised. He could tell she was glaring at him slightly. "W-Why not?"

"I… can't."

"Why _not?_" Peril repeated, more firmly.

"I'll… be honest. I should freeze you to death after all you've done. But… I don't know, it feels _wrong_ to do that." Winter sighed, his shoulders slouching. "When you set me on fire, I thought I was going to die. But I didn't. Yet that experience also changed me. When I got back here, in my bed, in Possibility, I told myself I wanted to be a better person. I had regrets when I almost died, and one day, I'll die for real, and won't get saved by a magic rock. I don't want to die with regrets. I don't want to regret having more blood on my talons."

Winter looked away, his pale face obscured by shadows. Peril stared at him, her eyes wide, but her expression unreadable. They could almost hear each other's breathing; the wind began to pick up outside, the shutters rattled softly and the two dragons both felt a shiver run down their backs.

"...Can you get out of my bed now?"

Peril blinked. She opened her mouth to speak, but only a strange breath of air came out, as she wordlessly slunk out of Winter's bed. They both circled around until Winter was lounging back on his mattress, trying to face away from Peril, while the Skywing stood at the foot of his bed. They had come full circle now.

"Look, I can't say I forgive you," Winter growled, "but I'm exhausted out of my mind right now, and I'd rather not deal with you at the moment. So get out."

Winter counted his heartbeat.

_Da-dum. Da-dum. Da-dum. Da-dum. Da-dum._

He cracked an eyelid open, seeing Peril still standing there, her face glowing in the moonlight drifting through the open window.

"I said, get out."

"If you refuse to make me hurt the same way I hurt you," Peril spoke slowly and hesitantly, "then I'll have to make you feel good to make up for it, instead."

Winter lost track of how many times his heart beat when Peril tried to climb up onto his bed.

"Woah, woah, woah, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"Well… Alright, how do I put this politely…" Peril squeezed her eyes shut, wracking her brain for the words she was looking for. "I want to, ah, have...f-_fun_ with you," she spoke, uncertain about her own words.

Winter felt his cerulean blood rush to his face. "Fun?"

"I want… you to, uh… fuck me." She stared with a shockingly straight face at him, her eyes slightly gleaming with a hint of newfound confidence.

Any confidence Winter had immediately went out the window.

"U-Uh, P-Peril… How much do you know about… _sex_, exactly?"

"Well… before I started doing arena fights, there were new arena champions all the time," Peril explained. "And when a new dragon was crowned champion, Queen Scarlet often took the champion up to her room and…" she trailed off, averting Winter's gaze with a blush.

"And…" Winter finished for her. "You spied on them… banging."

"Y-yeah…" Peril blushed. "I could never mate with anyone with my firescales, so nobody bothered teaching me how it worked. But, well… I don't have firescales anymore," she said, creeping closer to him. This time, Winter didn't move at all, staying perfectly still as the Skywing inched closer and closer to him.

"P-Peril, no, we can't do this. You'll have to… pay me back some other way-"

"This feels good, doesn't it?! S-Sex, I mean. I want to do it with you because I want you to feel good," Peril exclaimed.

There was no easy way out of this, was there?

"I… alright, fine. Fine." Winter sighed. "Let's… let's fuck." He began to rise from the bed so he could mount Peril, but she suddenly pushed him back down by his shoulders.

"D-Don't get up, idiot! This is my apology to you. You don't have to do anything," Peril stuttered. She moved a bit closer, but felt something scrape against her underbelly. Looking down, she let out a small 'oh'.

Winter was fully erect underneath her, his legs spread outwards for easier access. Peril blushed; she'd never been so _close_ to one of these before, much less touched one. An idea popped into her head as she moved further away from Winter until she was crouching at the foot of the bed, Winter's manhood directly in front of her face.

It was somewhat intimidatingly long; Peril could hardly believe people put these things inside themselves for fun. It had a strange musky smell to it that sent shivers down her spine and made her go wild.

"P-Peril, c'mon, what are you doing? I'm the only one who actually got a proper sex education, I should be the one to-" Winter's chest clenched tight and he barely stifled a groan as Peril ran her tongue slowly across the underside of his shaft, moving from the base all the way up, until flicking her tongue off at the tip.

She grinned smugly at him. "And _I'm_ older than you, anyway."

She looked downwards, turning her devilish grin to his shaft. She gave it a few more long licks, dragging the tip of her tongue from his base slowly up towards his tip. She brought her talons up, holding Winter's ballsack in her paw, gently massaging them while she lapped him up like a lollipop.

Winter writhed under her; where her touch once sent him screaming in agony, it now sent him moaning in bliss. He never learned about or even considered oral sex; it just didn't exist in Icewing culture. Another shudder ran through him, as he was glad he found out this way.

Peril brought her her head closer, pressing her lips gently against his tip, giving his cock a soft kiss. She brought it in, suckling on it, lightly bobbing her head up and down along his head. She angled her head as she went down the side of his dick, her lips pulling against the skin of Winter's blue cock, occasionally stopping to give it another long lick.

"Y-Youah, haa~" Winter breathed heavily. He'd never felt anything like this before. "You're awfully… g-good at this."

Peril pulled her lips off of him, stroking him off with her talons. "I spent a lot of time watching Her Majesty go at it. Learned a lot more than I should have. I was a perverted young dragonet," she spoke softly, her hot breath gushing against Winter's dick. She brought her mouth back down, wrapping her tongue around his girth, giving a spiral lick up his shaft.

Winter shivered. He had to force himself to not buck into her mouth, though his hips were twitching erratically, wanting desperately to _rut_ something. His talons clenched the bedsheets in a vice grip. He closed his eyes, turning his head to the side as he let out another breathy moan. Oh, what would Mother think of him, getting head from a Skywing?

All thoughts of loyalty and honor flew out of his head when Peril parted her maw and took more of his length into her mouth. She was so _warm_ and _slick_, as she bobbed her head up and down, gently playing with his testicles as she sucked him off. Her tongue coiled around his dick, adding an extra layer of tightness to her mouth.

"A-Ah, fuck, P-Peril…"

"I don't use my teeth, right?" Peril suddenly asked, her piercing blue eyes staring up into his inky black ones. "I remember Her Majesty once gave a new Champion head, and she tried using her teeth."

Winter let out a breathy laugh. "How'd that go?"

"He smacked her."

Winter blinked. "H-he _struck_ a _queen_?"

"Yeah. It made her moan super loud, though, and they only went harder at it."

Winter's head was spinning. Mass murderer, sadist, monster, Queen Scarlet was many things, but Winter never thought he'd add "kinky slut" to the list.

An idea came to him. "Peril, can I uh… t-try something?"

The Skywing stared up at him curiously with her vibrant blue eyes. "Sure."

Winter reached down, taking Peril's horns in his talons. It felt strange to touch her without scars running across his body. He pressed her horns down, pushing her face against his crotch and shoving his throbbing dick down her throat.

Peril gagged briefly, but didn't pull away. This was her gift to him. Winter bobbed her head up and down his shaft manually, using her as his own cocksleeve. Her mouth briefly didn't belong to her anymore as his length filled her throat time and time again. Winter bucked his hips into her mouth as he used her body freely, turning her from dragoness to toy.

His grip tightened around her horns "P-P-Peril, I'm gonna-!"

He slammed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, groaning as he came in her mouth. Shots of hot cum flooded Peril's mouth and splattered all over her tongue. Her eyes widened as her mouth and throat were filled to the brim. She tried to swallow as much as she could, but dribbles of it leaked out of the corners of her mouth and ran down her chin.

Winter's grip on her horns slipped as he succumbed to the orgasmic bliss, throwing his head back into the pillows and moaning unabashedly. Peril, her head free, pulled herself off of Winter's cock, sliding her tongue across it one more time as she pulled away, before popping off of the tip. She pulled her talon up and began rapidly stroking him off, her claws jerking his dick rapidly up and down.

"W-What're you-"

Some final splurts of cum erupted out and splashed across her face, white sticky ropes coating her crimson scales. Peril took the time to take in his _smell_, the musk of his semen and shaft drifting over her, as Winter blew the rest of his load across her head.

When it finally died down, Peril gave a pleased moan of satisfaction. "Was that good?"

Winter was breathing heavily, greatly exhausted from her blowjob. He could only nod as he tried to catch his breath.

"Scarlet liked to get cum on her face all the time," Peril said. "I never understood the appeal. Now, I think I'm going to get addicted to it, too…"

Had the room not been illuminated only by moonlight through the open window, Peril would've seen a heavy blush cast across Winter's face, but he chose not to comment. "S-So…" he took another breath. "W-What now?"

Peril tilted her head up at him, wearing a faint smile with half-lidded eyes. Winter thought she would've been pretty, were it not for the cum smeared across her scales.

With his sperm on her, she was downright gorgeous.

"Do you think we're done?" Peril spoke huskily. "We're just getting started. I still need to give you the rest of my 'gift'."

She rose up and waved her hips to the side. She laid her head down, but raised her rear up, turning around so that Winter could get a good look at her flanks.

"Well? You like?" She shook them slowly, her tail swaying lazily from side to side, barely covering what laid underneath. Her hips and rear looked so _thick_ and _supple_, two round cheeks shining back at their guest Icewing in the pale moonlight, who was utterly hypnotized by Peril's erotic dance.

Winter really couldn't help but stare; that ass should be _illegal_.

"You like staring at my butt, don't you?" Peril smirked. "I bet you'd like to feel it, too." She shook her flanks more for him as more blood rushed to Winter's solid erection mere inches away from her rear. Winter reached an arm out to run his talon along her perfect ass, letting her round cheek fill his paw before giving it a gentle squeeze, eliciting a soft purr of satisfaction from his Skywing bedmate.

Peril pressed her chest into the bed and pushed her ass up higher for Winter's viewing - and feeling - pleasure. "Well, you can look _and_ feel it while I ride you," she said. She lined herself up to his shaft, and slid herself back, his dick slowly filling her de-

Winter pushed her off.

"P-Peril, no, we-" he gasped for breath. "We can't do this. We've gone too far already."

"What?" Peril turned to face him, confusion written across her face. Alongside globs of Winter's thick cum. "What do you mean?"

"Peril, this…" Winter slammed his eyes shut, looking for the right words. "This… this is something done between a _couple_. Between _lovers_. Not… not for kind of _apology_ or because anything is _owed_. We don't even _like_ each other."

Peril paused for a long minute. "...Really?"

"_Yes,_ really, dammit."

"..." She simply shrugged. "I didn't know. My only experience with sex is how Scarlet brought any tough enough dragon up to her quarters and let them dick her down for a few hours. I never knew it was supposed to be something for lovers."

She sighed, laying down against the bed, her head lazily propped up by one arm. Her eyes drifted down Winter's muscular form, eventually resting on his still-hard dick. She casually lifted her free arm and began half-heartedly stroking him up down, her ministrations lubricated by her saliva and Winter's semen.

"At this point, though, I really couldn't care less."

Despite the handjob he was getting, Winter gave Peril an accusatory glare. "W-What about Clay, huh?!"

Peril's eyes looked up into Winter's. "What _about_ Clay?"

"D-Don't you feel like you're betraying him by doing this? You like him, don't you?"

"I'm absolutely _infatuated_ with him, honestly." Peril sighed dreamily. Despite her bored movements, Winter could tell her passion was genuine. "But I don't see how I'm betraying him. Maybe sex _is_ meant to just be between lovers, but I was raised under the impression that if you were bored and horny, any good-looking dragon with a nice dick was good to fuck."

Winter growled. "That's the mindset of a _whore_."

Peril smirked. "And it's a mindset I'm happy with."

They stared at each other for a painfully long moment, Winter's ice-cold morals against Peril's flaming lust, until the Skywing blinked, and spoke up.

"You're betraying someone else by doing this, too, aren't you?"

Winter's brow furrowed. "What?"

"C'mon! Don't you have someone you like? Any crushes? Any dates? Any girls whose asses you like to stare at when they're walking ahead of you? Aside from mine, of course."

Winter turned his head, averting his gaze. Cerulean blood rushed to his face in a heavy blush. "N-No."

"Ever thought about doing the dirty with that Sandwing friend of yours?"

"W-What the fuck, no?!" The thought of pinning his annoying clawmate to a bed and using his body freely all night long… roused strange emotions in Winter.

"Not into guys, then. What about, er, that Rainwing? She's kinda cute, isn't she?"

"Err…" Winter's blush grew stronger as his image of his friends grew distorted by sexual thoughts. In hindsight, Winter seemed to recall Kinkajou having pretty full hips, and maybe Qibli's face wasn't half-terrible either…

"...It's Moon, isn't it? She's the one you're crushing on."

It was obvious. Winter's crying her name when he was on fire, the strange way he acted around her. That Nightwing was a psychic, wasn't she? How the hell didn't she know already? Or maybe she did and was just playing hard-to-get. Peril didn't know.

"I…" Winter couldn't muster the words. He felt torn and filthy, thinking of his winglet in such a perverse light. Especially Moon. Something about her was just so… _alluring_ to him. She defied his expectations at every step, showing kindness and love where other Nightwings showed anger and hatred. Her body and face were healthy and grown, where other Nightwings were just scales and bones. And those twinkling silver teardrop scales…

Suddenly, Winter's vision was blocked by Peril's claws.

"Shhhh," she whispered into his ear. "Just forget I'm here. Just close your eyes and pretend I'm Moon."

She lifted herself up, lined his hardening shaft up to her slit, and Peril impaled herself on his dick.

No. Not Peril. _Moon_ did.

_Moon_ shuddered at the feeling of being filled by Winter's large Icewing cock. "F-Finally, a-_ah!_ A real dick!" she moaned. She lifted her ass up a bit before pushing down again, this time taking more of him into her. "I-It feels so much better than I imagined!"

Winter, eyes slammed shut, couldn't see her gorgeous body riding him, but he could still _feel_ her. He reached out and placed his talons on _Moon's_ flanks while it bounced up and down on his shaft, her malleable flesh jiggling in his palms as he gave it a firm squeeze. He loved the feel of her smooth, _ebony_ scales on his jagged pale ones, the friction between them beginning to heat up.

_Moon_ began to roll her hips into his, making funny circles on his lap as he felt up her thighs. Her tail whipped wildly behind her, her wings spreading outwards, _like a nighttime canopy full of stars_. Winter began thrusting upwards, rutting into her snatch. He felt an instinctive desire to _breed_, his mind clouded with nothing but lust and a need to blow his load deep inside of this dragoness until she was heavy with his brood.

The desire was overwhelming, and Winter flipped him and _Moon_ over so that she was face-down into the pillows while he stood above her, humping into her round, _dark_ ass with reckless abandon. This girl was his _wife_, his _mate_, and most importantly, his _breeding sleeve._ She was his _bitch_. She was _his_ bitch. He leaned over her, putting his full weight on her back, splaying his wings as he fucked her wildly. He bent down and bit into her neck, eliciting shrill howls of bliss from the _Nightwing._

And then he opened his eyes.

"W-WINTER! FUCK ME, MAKE THIS HORNY SKYWING MONSTER YOUR SLUT! BREED ME, YOU STUD!"

Moon was never here. But Peril was, and that was more than enough for him.

He drove his hips into her sizeable rear, pistoning his rock-solid shaft into her slit like a machine. Peril _sang_ for him, her moans hitting high notes that his most scandalous fantasies couldn't imagine. She howled for him, not caring who she woke with the noise. Her tongue lolled out of her maw, drooling into the pillows. Winter surrounded her, absorbing her very being while she absorbed his cock time and time again.

Winter could almost imagine the look on his mother's face, his sister's face, if they found out what he was doing, dumping his sperm into a murderous Skywing while fantasizing about breeding a Nightwing. They'd disown him in a heartbeat, if not execute him. But fuck them. Fuck Tundra, fuck Icicle, fuck Icewing pride.

Or rather, fuck this horny dragoness writhing beneath him.

"_T-THAT'S RIGHT, Y-YOU BIG ICEWING HUNK, FUCK YOUR DRAGONESS~!"_

Winter folded down his ears and let his tongue flop out as he drilled the yelping Skywing from behind. He could feel a pressure building in his crotch as he hammered her even harder, making Peril purr as he had his way with her.

"_G-GIVE MOMMA YOUR HATCHLINGS! SHOOT YOUR SPUNK ALL INSIDE ME, FILL ME TO THE BRIM~!"_

Winter gritted his teeth as his hips burned. He gave one hard, final thrust, shoving Peril down into the bed as he climaxed inside of her. Peril belted out the most whorish moan she could conjure as she felt Winter's cum fill her tight snatch up.

Winter began to dismount her, and as his now flaccid dick pulled out, some cum was still oozing out of Peril's well-used pussy. She was still face down and ass up on the bed, paralyzed in the afterglow, much to his amusement. Her eyes were watery and red, and her sighs of pleasure were muffled as her face was pressed into the pillows.

"_Hrrgn…~"_

* * *

"So… We're not… _actually_ having children, are we?"

Peril turned to him. They were both splayed out on the bed that was built for only one person, their limbs overlapping one another in the intimate space. Peril smiled at him.

"No, I think we're a bit too young for that. _Though, if you wanna make eggs with me one day, I wouldn't object~_"

"Huh? You mumbled there for a second."

"Nothing." Peril rolled on top of him, weighing down his chest as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. She caressed his chest with her talons, her bracelet glinting in the moonlight. "Anyway, Turtle enchanted this bracelet so that I wouldn't be able to get pregnant as long as I wore it, so we don't have to worry about any surprises."

Winter sighed in content, resting his paw on her shoulder. He leaned back into the pillow, closing his eyes and-

"Wait. Hold on. Why did Turtle make it so you wouldn't get pregnant?"

Peril glanced up at him again, but said nothing. Winter's eyes narrowed when she looked away.

"...You _planned_ for this, didn't you?"

"Are you upset that it came to this?" Peril retorted, grinning huskily at him. "I just had to do him a little favor, and he let me put whatever enchantment on this thing I wanted, no questions asked."

Winter pursed his lips, staring at her. "...A _favor_, huh?"

"You think I got so good at dick-sucking from watching Scarlet alone?" Peril laughed. "I had all sorts of fun, watching him squirm under my… _ministrations_. Y'know, he's not as long as you are, but three moons does he have _girth!-_"

Winter pictured the scene in his head. He wanted to shake his head to cast the thought from his mind but… something about it felt so lewd in a way that turned him on. Peril was his first lay from Jade Mountain, but maybe it wouldn't be his last…

"Since you did Turtle a favor, can you do me one, too?"

Peril nudged him with her maw. "Anything, if it helps you forgive me."

"Stay with me like this til morning, will you?"

Peril smiled, playfully biting him on the neck, making Winter softly moan in a knee-jerk reaction. He blushed heavily as she rose up to look at him.

"I think I can do you one better~"

Most dragons that night enjoyed a peaceful sleep, buried under heavy blankets and snuggled with their loved ones. Most dragons made not a sound in the night, most dragons woke up feeling refreshed, and most dragons didn't spend several hours on end moaning to the high heavens as they crammed their cocks inside of horny Skywings.

Winter was not most dragons.


End file.
